Equestria Girls: Emblema de Fuego
by Nigthmare Shadow
Summary: La aventura de la Princesa Twiligth por recuperar las reliquias: Las piedras sagradas, y detener una guerra que esta acabando con su tierra natal, en un viaje lleno de acción y desafíos para la princesa y todos aquello que se le unirán en este viaje, que secretos descubrirá?, sera capaz de detener las fuerzas que empezaron todo este conflicto o morirá intentándolo?.


**Shadow: Ok amigos, bienvenidos a este nuevo fic, la historia que están a punto de leer esta basada en uno de mis videojuegos favoritos, Fire Emblem The sacred Stones, si buscan una historia llena de acción y aventura, pues entraron al fanfic correcto, sin mas que decir comencemos este trabajo.**

* * *

Hace muchos años, el mal se extendió por toda la tierra, la humanidad acosada por monstruos estaba al borde de la extinción, los supervivientes, suplicaron a los cielos sumidos en la desesperación, sus plegarias fueron respondidas de una manera.

Las piedras sagradas.

Estas cinco legendarias reliquias, tenían el poder para vencer al mal, el valiente guerrero Grado y sus compañeros utilizaron las piedras sagradas para luchar contra las fuerzas oscuras, solo gracias a ellas consiguieron derrotar y atrapar al rey demonio, esta guerra contra las fuerzas oscuras fue denominada como la Batida.

La paz había vuelto a las tierras de Magvel.

Pero no por mucho tiempo…

Los 5 guerreros que empuñaron las piedras sagradas se separaron y en el continente fundaron sus naciones, durante 800 años, reino una paz prospera y abundante, la oscuridad aun era desconocida.

Las piedras sagradas pasaron de generación en generación, las naciones crecieron amparadas por su poder y concientes por su legado, Renais, gobernada por Vari el rey Guerrero, Frelia, gobernado por el rey sabio Hayden, El reino de Jehana gobernado por Ismaire, la reina de las dunas blancas, la teocracia de Rausten gobernada por el pontífice Mansel, el impero Grado gobernado por Vigarde el emperador Taciturno, estas cinco naciones protegen el poder de las piedras sagradas, y comparten el continente con la emergente republica de Carcino.

En esta época de paz, las historias de la antigua batida de monstruos se ha vuelto una leyenda, y el tiempo a borrado los recuerdos de esos oscuros tiempo, estamos en el año 803 después de la batida, en un giro totalmente inesperado, todo el continente se ve hundido en una repentina guerra, el imperio de Grado, la mayor de todas las naciones de las piedras sagradas invade el reino de Renais por las ordenes del emperador Vigarde, Renais sorprendido por el ataque de su aliado de antaño, no puede reaccionar a tiempo y es incapaz de poner resistencia, el ejercito de Grado avanza con rapidez conquistando pueblo tras pueblo.

Para mayor desgracia del Rey Vari, su hijo, el príncipe Shining Armor desaparece, con su ofensiva implacable, las fuerzas de grado llegan hasta el castillo de Renais, trayendo su inevitable caída…

* * *

**Castillo de Renais, sala del trono.**

* * *

Un joven guerrero entra corriendo muy apurado, pasando a trabes de varios soldados y guerreros todos en guardia, entrando por las puertas llega donde esta el rey, sentado en su trono con un gran grupo de soldados a su alrededor.

-Majestad traigo malas noticias- Dice el joven soldado jadeando mientras trata de recuperar el aliento- Han traspasado los muros, el ejercito de Grado esta aquí en el castillo-

El rey miro pensativo al soldado –Entendido- dijo asintiendo al soldado para que continúe con su mensaje.

-La guardia a caído y no tenemos noticias ni del príncipe Shining ni de sus hombres. Estamos solos señor, majestad cuales son tus ordenes?- Pregunto el soldado poniéndose firme.

Vari parecía pensativo-Mis ordenes…Que todos tus hombres entreguen sus armas…- Dijo luego de plantearse la situación, el soldado un poco dudoso salio a entregar las ordenes de su rey.

Una vez que salio, de uno de los lados de la habitación, una joven se presento frente al rey, tenia el cabello violeta con una franja rosada vertical, estaba vestida con ropas ligeras y una armadura ligera con una capa.

-Padre…- Dijo ella dudosa al encarar al rey por su decidion.

-Twiligth…tienes el brazalete que te di?- Pregunto el rey preocupado.

Twiligth levanto su mano y mostró su brazo – Si aquí lo tengo- Mostrando un brazalete plateado con un cristal en medio.

-Muy bien- Dijo el Rey asintiendo, luego miro a su lado - Flash- Dijo, y al momento un hombre joven de cabello azul con una armadura de acero en color azul y negro se postro ante el.

-Si majestad?- Pregunto Flash Sentry al rey.

-Lleva a Twiligth hasta Frelia, en rey Hayden es un hombre en quien confío. Allí estará a salvo-

-A sus ordenes señor, que pasara con usted?- Pregunto el caballero mirando a su rey.

El rey observo a su caballero con una expresión seria- Yo?, yo me quedare aquí, grado siempre a sido uno de nuestros aliados, no es lógico que ahora nos estén atacando, debo hablar con Vigarde sobre esto- Respondió el Rey parándose ante sus soldados.

La princesa Twiligth abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente antes de avanzar hacia su padre – Padre, no puedes quedarte ¡Por Favor!, si lo haces yo me quedare contigo- Dijo, el rey solo la miro entristecido antes de que escucharan uno fuertes golpes en los muros.

-Flash rápido, llévatela y váyanse a Frelia, allí estarán a salvo!, Dijo el Rey, antes de volver a su trono.

Flash tomo a Twiligth y la levanto sobre su hombro contra su voluntad.

-PADRE!_ Grito Twilitgh mientras trataba de liberarse del agarre, Flash empezó a correr seguido por otro soldado con armadura de malla metálica naranja- Princesa lo siento…- Dijo Flash, golpeando a Twiligth en la nuca para dejarla inconciente, antes de salir de hay, unos momentos después, a trabes de la puerta principal varios soldados armados empezaron a entrar, seguido por el emperador Vigarde y su hija al Princesa Sunset, el Rey Vari solo miro triste la escena antes de susurrar –Shining, Twiligth, por favor sobrevivan….-

* * *

**Fuera del castillo**

* * *

Twiligth aun era llevada por Flash, el cual estaba montando un caballo, seguido por el soldado con la armadura de malla, luego de alejarse ambos se detuvieron, el joven soldado se saco el casco mostrando que era una joven de piel pálida y cabello magenta.

-General Flash esta bien?- Pregunto la chica bajando de su montura.

Flash la observo sin bajar de su caballo – Si Scotaloo, por favor, necesito que te adelantes hasta Frelia y avises de nuestra llegada, un jinete solo tiene mas posibilidades de atravesar las líneas enemigas sin llamar la atención, llévale al rey Hayden noticias sobre la invasión y la situación de Renais, y pide refuerzos-

Scotaloo volvió a montarse antes de partir- Entendido- Dijo antes de alejarse rápidamente, Twiligth empezó a reaccionar, Flash la miro preocupado.

-Princesa Twiligth debemos…- Pero antes de terminar vio a tres soldados de grado avanzando en wiverns hacia ellos – RAPIDO DETRÁS DE MI- exclamo defendiendo a la princesa, los tres soldados llegaron, y uno de ellos avanzo hacia el observándolo como un depredador.

-Tu el de la chica, no sera esa la caprichosa princesa de Renais?, hoy es mi día de suerte, eres un hombre muerto, la mocosa viene conmigo- Dijo preparando su wivern mientras desenfundaba una lanza de plata.

-NO- Exclamo Flash desde su montura sacando su espada de Acero, listo para cargar contra el Jinete de Wivern.

-Tienes idea de quien soy?, Soy Tirek, conocido como la Adularia, el mas poderoso general de grado, tu eres hombre muerto, solo que todavía no lo sabes- Dijo Preparando su ataque con su lanza.

Flash rápidamente cargo hacia Tirek, su espada dando un corte rápido y horizontal el cual fue desviado con facilidad por el Jinete, Tirek tomo altura y dio un poderoso golpe con su lanza al costado izquierdo de la armadura de Flash, rompiéndola y hiriéndolo de seriedad aun a trabes de la malla metálica.

-Ahhhhhh- Exclamo el peliazul sosteniendo su herida sangrante, miro a Tirek acercándose a Twiligth –NO! – cambiando de dirección su caballo comenzó a correr, levantando a Twilitgh con gran brusquedad y esfuerzo y escapándose del lugar galopando en su caballo.

Tirek solo miraba a la dirección por donde se marcharon con una sonrisa en su rostro- Ahh que enternecedor…aun malherido sigue cumpliendo con su deber- La sonrisa en su rostro solo crecía mas – Corre, corre pequeño soldadito, escapa de tu destino, me encanta jugar con mis presas – Dijo antes de dar la señal a sus hombres para retirarse.

* * *

**Frontera entre Frelia y Renais, 5 horas después**

* * *

Luego de montar por horas Flash bajo a Twiligth luego de llegar a un sendero montañoso.

-Princesa Twiligth por aquí, ya no quedan soldados de Grado, aquí podremos descansar un poco, por favor perdone por haberla recogida de manera tan brusca hace rato- Dijo el peliazul bajando la mirada avergonzado.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte Flash, sin tu ayuda no abríamos escapado del castillo, si sigo con vida es gracias a ti…- Dijo la joven princesa con la mirada baja – Quien quiera que haya sido ese hombre que vino por mi ahora estas herido por mi culpa- Observo la herida en su costado, la cual aun estaba sangrando.

Flash la detuvo antes de que pudiera intentar sanarlo- Alteza, no me perdonaría ser un obstáculo, tenemos una misión que cumplir, llegar a Frelia cuanto antes, son ordenes del Rey-

La expresión de Twiligth se torno sombría ante esta mención-…mi padre se quedo en el castillo ¿ crees que este bien?. Y mi hermano en el frente de grado, hace días que no tenemos noticias de el…-

-El rey Vari y el príncipe Shining son hombres valientes, ni siquiera el poderoso ejercito imperial de grado podría fácilmente con ellos, ahora, lo mas importe para mi es su seguridad alteza, ambos se morirían de tristeza si algo llega a pasarte, debemos llegar a Frelia, así el día de su reencuentro será mas próximo-

Twiligth sonrío ante esto- Tienes razón, no perderé la esperanza de reunirme con mi padre y con mi hermano, sigamos adelante Flash-.

Ambos caminaron por el paso montañoso, en silencio, - Aquí cerca esta el puente, cruzándolo nos encontraremos con el puesto fronterizo de Mulan , en las tierras de Frelia, sigamos Princesa Twiligth- Dijo Flsh adelantándose un poco ya que Twiligth había decidido caminar.-Alteza, no quiero mentirte, el viaje será peligroso- Siguio hablando Flash, luego alcanzo las alforjas que tenia a los lados de su caballo – Tome este estoque y este libro, si me ocurriese algo, tendrá que llegar sola hasta Frelia- dijo entregando un estoque toledano y un libro rojo con el símbolo alquímico de fuego en la tapa, siguieron caminando hasta que de entre los árboles se escucho una voz rasposa.

-Ustedes perros de Renais, a donde creen que van?- Exclamo uno de ellos, eran 4 soldados todos armados con hachas, Flash avanzo ante Twiligth, de manera protectora.

-Retroceda princesa, son hombres de Grado, deje que yo me encargue- Dijo Flash pero Twiligth se paro frente a el.

-No te preocupes Flash, mi hermano me enseño algo de esgrima, y también se usar magia, luchare a tu lado-Dijo desenfundado so estoque.

Flash asintió de manera dudosa, mirando el lugar cerrado podrían usar este lugar como ventaja a su favor, uno de los soldados de Grado se lanzo hacia ellos, reaccionando rápido Twiligth saco su libro rojo y empezó a recitar, cuando termino una bola de fuego salio disparada hacia el soldado, golpeándolo de lleno y matándolo en el acto, su rostro palidecio ante el acto que acaba de cometer pero este no era el momento de lamentarse, dos de ellos cargaron al mismo tiempo, Flash rápidamente decapito a uno de ellos con su espada, al esgrimirla una punzada de dolor recorrió su cuerpo desde su herida, mientras que el otro era atravesado en el corazón limpiamente por Twiligth, cuando ya solo quedaba el jefe, este rápidamente paso por debajo de la espada de Flash y corrió hacia Twiligth que estaba en shock luego de haber matado al guerrero atravesando su corazon.

-QUE TE CREES ¿ la princesita me va a hacer pomada con su espadita, o me va a cocinar con sus cánticos y magia de niñas? Te mostrarte los que es ser un guerrero de verdad?- Exclamo balanceando su hacha, Twiligth reacciono y empezó a esquivar de manera elegante al guerrero, buscando una apertura para contraatacar tal y como Shining le había enseñado, esto no fue necesario pues Flash rápidamente llego y desde la espalda le dio muerte con un tajo limpio a su nuca, su herida empezó a sangrar de manera profusa por el esfuerzo pero lo oculto con sus ropas antes de que Twiligth lo vea.

El se acerco a Twiligth y pregunto – Princesa Estas Herida?, estas muy pálida-… Twiligth simplemente miraba sus manos en shock.

Al escuchar la voz del caballero, pareció salir de su trance -¿ Que…? A no estoy bien Flash, es solo que…esta guerra, esta batalla, no es como los entrenamientos que hacia con mi hermano y con Sunset, no pensé… nunca llegue a imaginar que seria así de crudo y salvaje, acaso las palabras no importan, ¿ lo único que vale es la fuerza? Es algo muy triste…-

-Princesa…- Dijo Flash afligido y a la vez comprendiendo lo que Twiligth quería decir.

-Estoy bien, no pasa nada, tenemos que llegar a Frelia y detener esta guerra, no seré consumida por la tristeza, no puedo afligirme, tengo que reencontrarme con mi padre y mi hermano, vámonos- Exclamo Twiligth siguiendo con su camino, seguida de un muy preocupado Flash Sentry, marcando esta como el final de muchas batallas por llegar a su tan anhelada paz.

* * *

Tema de Cierre: Lost in the Echo ( Linkin Park).

* * *

**Que les pareció, les gusta, lo odian, tratando de entender todo lo que paso, no se preocupen, todo tomara rumbo muy pronto, dejen sus comentarios en la casilla de reviews y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo Matta-ne!**


End file.
